


Heart of Fire

by KyMarie0801



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Overcoming Fear, Roughness, Sex, Slight Bondage, angsty with fluff, dominate!Fenris, learning to accept, minor cannon divergence, minor mentions of rape, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyMarie0801/pseuds/KyMarie0801
Summary: Fenris finds himself surprisingly drawn to an apostate willing to help him escape Danarius. He never expected to stay long enough to actually act on feelings though, especially ones that mimic certain old memories. But with the right partner, maybe he could get things right.





	

Heart of Fire

_      Sweet Maker…Who was that? _

     Bright eyes shone out from under dark hair, sweat dripping slowly down the side of the woman’s face. Fenris had come prepared to finish whatever half-taught mercenary band Danarius had sent. However, it seemed that this small, feisty human had beaten him to the task. Shock had crossed her face as the man had fallen to the ground with a hole in his chest, but now she stood strong and determined. Her stance screamed that she was ready to defend herself if needed.

     She was terrifying.

     No.

     She was  _ beautiful _ .

     And she would be the perfect assistant in ridding the world of his Tevinter nightmare, once and for all.

***

     A mage. Of course. She just had to be a  _ mage _ . 

     Not only had the Magister’s mansion been empty, but he had filled the space with yet another mage who was undoubtedly off seeking power. He should have known. As he bid the woman and her troupe farewell and began to walk away, he heard the man with them mutter to the others.

     “He’s a good fighter, Marian. Maybe we could convince him to help us with the bandits on the coast,” he said. Fenris thought they had called him Carver during the fight.

     “Oh yes,” piped in the elven girl. “He’s got quite a big sword, knows how to use it well too.”

     “What,” asked the elf, as the man began to laugh. “Did I say something funny? Oh, I’m  _ always _ missing the jokes.”

     While they snickered though, the woman approached.  _ Marian _ . That’s what they had called her. The elf referred to her as Hawke, though. Was that her surname? Marian Hawke. 

     She was sweatier now than before, and the fight had left her with splatters of gore here and there, but it was that look. Oh, sweet Maker, that look. As she walked over to him, her eyes locked on his form and he felt something stir. Something deep. Something…primal.

     “So,” she said as she neared him. “I’m headed to the Storm Coast in the morning. Helping the guard clear out some no good bandits, maybe some slavers. We could use a strong warrior to back us up. I’m sure I could round up a fair amount of coin if you’re interested in coming along.”

     He knew he had ought to refuse, after all, he was on the run from someone more powerful than a measly band of bandits. But that look, those eyes, and the way this woman handled herself in a fight… it was as though that primal feeling took over everything, and he couldn’t help but smile and agree.

***

     When Hawke had said bandits on the Coast, Fenris had assumed she meant one, maybe two dens. 

     They were currently on the sixth batch, and Fenris couldn’t believe that Hawke was still going. Her staff swung around shooting power at enemies, enchantments rained down fire, a pulse of her mana sent ice skittering over stone to entrap their foes. She was breathtaking. He’d had the same thought multiple times through the day. And with every final blow to the bandit groups, she would turn and flash him a smile that made the pit of his stomach twist and his lungs shake from a feeling he didn’t understand.

     Marian Hawke was no ordinary woman. She was like… like… he couldn’t put his finger on what she reminded him of. The closest he could describe was a warrior goddess, whose power reigned the world through the elements and made mortal men cower with both fear and love.

     As the sun began to drift towards the horizon, they began the trek back to Kirkwall. 

     “So Fenris,” Hawke started. “I’ve got that coin for you for helping today. I left it hidden at home in case things went sour. I can bring it by the mansion you're staying in if you’d like.”

     “Yes, that would do well.” Ugh. He sounded so formal. But it was best to keep distance, wasn’t it?

     He thought he saw her face fall a bit after his short answer, but he wasn’t sure. 

     She kept good on her word though, and shortly after parting ways to their respected abodes, there was a knock on the decrepit mansion door. Fenris swung it open to reveal Hawke, who had a rather large basket under her arm.

     She must have seen his confusion, because she laughed and said, “It’s from my mother. I told her I had met you and she insisted on sending some food with me tonight. I hope you like apples, because there’s a lot of them.”

     “I  _ love _ apples.” It was out before he could stop himself, and came across much more husky than his usual voice. He saw Hawke’s skin redden a bit as she turned and set things down on one of the few still standing tables. There was a shaky intake of air before she turned back and smiled again.

     She held out a bag then, one he hadn’t noticed hanging from her shoulder. It was very, very large and as she handed it over, there was the distinct click of coins.

     “That’s the gold,” She commented. “You earned so much more than that, but this was all I could muster together for you.”

     He had expected maybe a handful or two, which was what he was usually paid for odd jobs like these. That still wasn’t much, but being a slave on the run had lowered his expectations on finances. Inside the bag was maybe five, or six times as much as that though. He wouldn’t have to take on a job for weeks, maybe even a month, and he would still be able to get by.

     “Don’t spend it all in one place,” she said, almost with a sultry tone. 

     He tried to ignore the rush her voice caused in his body and nodded.

     “I’m here, if you need my service again.”

***

     So much time had gone by since that first meeting, and Fenris still found himself unable to leave Kirkwall, and more importantly, Hawke. As time progressed, she had come to him less for assistance with an upcoming adventure and more for simple visits. She would come and ask how he was doing, usually bringing something with her at Leandra’s request. Then he would visit her and ask if she needed help with anything.

     He found that if she did need assistance, he was never able to say no. It wasn’t as though he had some pressing issue to get back to in an empty and crumbling house in Hightown. As he thought about it though, he realized that even if he could refuse, he wouldn’t want to. He found he got a special rush from fighting beside Hawke, one he had never felt anywhere else. He followed her to the coast. He followed her to the mountains. He even went into dark and cavernous tunnels of death for her expedition with Varric. And every time, when they had a moment, she would flash him that smile, and he would get all hot and bothered. He knew her now, after all their excursions. She wasn’t just some mage who had helped him once. She was Marian Hawke. Marian, who loved the color green. Marian, who hated the smell of cooking onions. Marian, who had the weight of her father’s last wish on her shoulders. Marian, who looked at Fenris and saw a man, and who wanted to help him.  He’d be so bold as to call them friends, especially after what they'd been through.

     But friends didn't really fantasize about each other in the night, now did they?

     It was true, as he came to know her better, that primal feeling had never gone away. Instead it had grown, far beyond anything he had imagined it could. There was no denying it. It was out of sheer respect for the woman that he had not come to her to confess the feelings churning inside of him.

     Partly because he was afraid of rejection, mostly because he was ashamed of what he wanted to do. 

     It wasn’t exactly visions of gentle love that crept into his thoughts about Hawke. The things he wanted… they were rough, calloused, and well… territorial. Thoughts of having ties around her wrists and trails of bruising love bites all across her body, a hand pressed just hard enough to her neck, and her gasping underneath him were the main reoccurring desires. 

     But if he lurked in that mindset for too long, suddenly it wasn’t his hand on Hawke but the hand of a magister, forcibly holding down a younger form of Fenris, who had stopped begging for mercy a long time ago, after learning the pleas would fall onto deaf ears.

     He didn’t want to be anything like Danarius. He remembered what it was like to be held down and used like he was nothing. It hurt. He didn’t want to hurt Hawke in any way, let alone during an act that was meant to be loving. 

     Perhaps that was why it was so hard; it was because Fenris really did love her.

     There weren’t enough words to say how much he loved Marian Hawke. He could say those words to her ten thousand times and it would never be enough. She was the sun to his stars, the day to his night, the promise of freedom after a lifetime of slavery. He had come to Kirkwall to free himself of any bonds and leave with no one. Now he couldn’t imagine going anywhere without her.

     And now, he waited in her estate in Hightown. He needed to apologize for the way he had stormed away after the fight with Hadriana and her lackeys. He couldn’t stand the thought of her thinking that his words were meant to hurt her.

     She had helped him. She had  _ saved _ him. And when the time came she was there supporting him as he slew the monster from his past.

     Yes, she was a mage. Yes, mages had hurt him. But Marian Hawke never had, and Marian Hawke never could. If her love was to be worn like a new kind of chain, Fenris would put the cuffs on himself and throw away the key.

     A door opened somewhere, and Fenris tensed as all the thoughts of what he could say fled him mind. Hawke rounded the corner to the room where he was and stopped with a small gasp. 

     She didn’t meet his gaze, and that small act was like the earth itself had split between them, causing a divide so great it almost physically hurt. He could see the streaks in the dust on her face, the redness around her eyes, and the tremble in her lips as though she was only moments away from breaking into fresh tears.

     He did this. He made her feel this. For all his want of not hurting her, he had still done so. He had come to say sorry, but he no longer felt like that was enough. Words were not enough.

     “Hawke,” he started. No, that wasn’t the kind of distance this needed. He tried again with a softer tone, his voice slightly breaking. “Marian.”

     She looked up between her lashes then, the use of her first name an occurrence typically saved for nights out drinking when inhibition fell away. It was enough for him to know he had really gotten her attention.

     “I didn’t…I hope...” he sighed. “I did not mean what I said. I was… angry, confused. My past still follows me, and it is one that was not made painful by magic, but by the people who wielded it. I was wrong to have such an outburst, and it in no way reflected on my feelings towards you.”

     She sniffled, and finally met his gaze. There was still pain in her eyes, and he hated that it was his fault that this beautiful, strong, and fearless woman was hurting. 

     “It stung,” she mumbled. “Not because of what you said, but because it was you. I know there are people who hate mages and hate magic. I’ve lived my whole life knowing that. Only now I’ve come to the point where what you think and what you say mean a lot to me. So to have you say that magic ruins everything,” she paused, blinking away tears as he put a hand on her arm, “I felt like it was you saying it ruined me too.”

     “No,” he said softly. “You are perfect, just the way you are.”

     And with that, he kissed her. It was soft, at first. A gentle touch to reassure that he had no ill feelings in his heart. Then her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pressed slightly harder against his lips. 

     Pulling back slightly, she flashed him that signature smile that put heat in every part of his body. He shuddered as he gave up fighting against the urge to be with her. 

     They tumbled against the wall as gentle kisses gave way to passionate lip locks, with hands searching for purchase on each other’s bodies. Her hands found their way to his hair, fisted in the silver locks. He slipped fingers up under her shirt and felt the skin there. It was driving him wild, being so close to what he was yearning for, and yet still so far.

     “Bedroom,” He growled. “I… I want to-“

     “Yes,” She gasped. “I want it too.”

     Having gained her consent, Fenris smiled into their kiss and hoisted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He was dimly aware in the back of his mind that Leandra was around here somewhere, Carver might be too, but he didn’t care.

      The stairs proved a bit tricky to get up while refusing to let go of each other’s faces, but after a brief pause against the banister halfway up for Fenris to suck on Hawke’s  neck, they made it to the top and stumbled into Hawke’s room.

      He rather unceremoniously dropped onto the bed, Hawke happily laughing from her straddle position above him. She was laughing, he realized, truly and properly laughing with joy. The moment seemed so perfect. 

     She was so perfect. 

     The carefree moment faded though, as a smirk crossed her face. With that, the heat returned, and Fenris could feel a very distinct stiffness press against the inside of his trousers.

     A quick flip pinned Marian to the pillows. He took the tie from her house robe, and set it above her head before removing the rest of her clothes. He shed his own soon after, and began to lavishly press kisses everywhere he could. She began to press her hands on his sides, and he caught them, sitting up and shifting to the side.

     “I… I would like to try something,” he whispered. “If you would let me.”

      She nodded, so he took the soft cloth of the robe tie and looped it around her wrists, loosely securing it to the center post of the headboard. 

     A small wrist binding was not too bad, and she could easily get out of the makeshift shackles if she truly wanted to. What eased his mind as he continued his touches the most though was that he had been given permission, which was the only reason they were here in the first place. If she had said no downstairs, he would have let it be. Fenris had promised long ago that should the moment ever come where he and Hawke were truly together, it would not be because he forced it.

     He focused back on the task at hand. The foreplay was doing its job. Hawke’s body was trembling with what Fenris could only guess was excitement. She wanted this, if the look on her face was anything to go by.

     He leaned over to press another kiss into her neck, followed by sucking hard on the flesh under her jaw. Then her soft voice was moaning in his ear.

     “Fenris,” she gasped. “ _ Please _ .”

     Her bare legs wrapped around him once more, and he could feel it. He could feel that part of her that he was aching for. She continued to moan and whine as she started to shift under him, rubbing herself against his hard erection.

     He’d been purposefully ignoring his own desire as he’d touched her. This was for her. This, every moment of the sweet bliss he was feeling, was to show her that she was his heaven, his sun, his stars, his very world. This act was to tell her that he was hers, in a way that simple words never could.

     With her moving that way though, he couldn’t put it aside from his actions. He bowed forward, touching their heads together, a pleading look in his eyes. Without words, he asked if she was ready, and she answered by closing the gap herself.

     She pulled her legs towards her core, dragging his hips forward until they met. She was soft and warm and wet around him. He had to still himself for a moment lest their time be spoiled too soon, it was almost too much. He buried his head into her shoulder.

     They both slowly began to move, hooked together, testing the way it felt. They soon picked up speed, grinding and gasping together as pleasure began to build. Fenris lost himself. He couldn’t quite tell where he ended and Hawke began, nor did he want to. 

     He had dreamed of this, of her, for so long. Everything had been coming to this moment, from the very first night where she took his breath away. 

     Suddenly, he heard gasping. It didn't sound pained, but it was different than before. The blind groping had stopped, and he found his hand was curled around her throat. She was gasping because he was choking her.

     He let go as soon as he realized and pulled away entirely.

     “I’m sorry,” he strangled out, hanging his head. “I didn’t realize I had grabbed you,”

     “Don’t be sorry,” she sighed, wiggling her tied hands above her head, “Just come back here and do it again.”

     He looked up, not expecting that response.

     “You heard me,” she laughed. “I liked it. It was good, and very… provocative. I want you to do it some more.”

     “I’m worried about hurting you,” Fenris confessed.

     He could see the connection in Hawke’s head as she put together what he meant.

     “You aren’t Danarius,” she said softly. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. And I promise that if it gets to be too much, I  _ will _ tell you. I know you’ll listen, that’s why I’m fine with it.”

     He paused for a moment before crawling back across the bed. Putting himself back in the previous position, he began to move again.

     He gently brought his hand back to just above her collar bones, and softly squeezed.

     “Harder,” she sighed.

     He tightened his grip, slowly, over the course of several requests, each time also accompanied by an increase in their tempo. Gradually, they were back to the pace from before. It was rough, fast, and claiming in so many more ways that Fenris had thought it would be.

     He sank down to his elbows, one hand still curled around her neck, the other massaging one of her breasts. He sucked on her skin, in every place he could reach without releasing somewhere else.

     He had often imagined what she would look like when they were together, and it was everything he had wanted and more. She arched, sighed, and gasped when he changed something. Her responses sent liquid fire though him, and it showed when his lyrium brands began to flicker.

     It had always hurt to have them glow, but not now. Now it was that pain with just enough of an edge to make it indescribably pleasurable. Maybe it was the magic, maybe it was just  _ her _ , but it was the best feeling he’d ever had.

     It seemed that Hawke agreed. 

     While lyrium licked across his skin, it seemed that electricity danced on hers. Small sparks jumped wherever he touched her, and the harder her pressed, the more pleasure it brought. Her eyes screwed closed suddenly, and she choked out his name before he felt her tighten around him. Her face was beautiful as a pure release of ecstasy washed over.

     Fenris pulled away from her as the last of her orgasm receded, not wanting to let go inside. His stiff, wet and leaking erection stood tall, and itched to be put back in his lover’s embrace. He watched Hawke’s face as she looked at it, both of them thinking of the next thing to do.

     Fenris almost came without touching as Hawke licked her lips, an invitation obvious.

     “You’re sure,” he asked.

     “More than I’ve ever been.”

     He reached up and undid the binding around her wrists, and she sat up and pushed him to his back. Sitting on his lower legs, she leaned down and took him into her mouth. She sucked, hard, and he gave a slight buck of his hips. Hawke groaned around him and he bucked again. She was good. He didn’t know if she’d been with anyone to teach her before him, but she was so very very  _ good _ . 

     He couldn’t seem to get his body to lie still, save for his hands that settled on her head, guiding her to where he needed it. They continued for some time like this, Fenris on his back, at the complete mercy of his lover. Hawke seemed to enjoy that part a lot, often pulling back to tease at the sensitive areas before going back to bobbing.

     He didn’t last much longer, letting go between her soft sucking lips. He may have gotten a second wave of cum as he felt her swallowing. His mind went hazy and sideways afterwards,  and he couldn’t quite string together a coherent thought, but he was contented.

     “Fenris,” she nudged through the afterglow.

     “Hmmmm?” Her voice brought him back a little. "    

     "I love you.”

     “I love you too, Marian Hawke. I love you too.”

***

     The months following their first night were filled with experimentation. It was all about finding what Hawke liked, and to a lesser extent finding what Fenris liked too. He would always put her before him, sometimes just lying there and making her release over and over, until she insisted she take care of him in return. 

     Their love was sometimes soft, but usually filled with ties and restraints. They had both separately turned to Isabella for ideas, who was more than happy to help fill their space with all sorts of strange toys to help things along. There were a few nights, after the obvious boundaries were reached, that they had even invited her to join them and show a few tricks. She had accepted with great enthusiasm. With a little help, the bedroom turned to their special place, where rough actions were dealt out with deep and caring emotions.

     And every night ended with the words…

_ “I love you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo.... very first "real" fic. Written for the admin of a Fenris fangroup I'm in, thought I'd share with everyone haha.  
> Please let me know what you think, I'd love to improve with some feedback.


End file.
